Slytherin 101
by ruuridolls
Summary: "Draco, I dare you to feed Hermione this love potion." "Huh! Even without love potion, she can fall for me. You'll see." It was Slytherin's time for truth or dare and one can only imagine to what extent they can get. A teenager love story with very dark schemes that includes extreme dares. Read and review!
1. Everything starts here

**Title: Slytherin 101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or the characters. I'm just here to give a good laugh.**

* * *

><p>"The world has gone barmy" Hermione, eyes wide, said into space. "Even I have gone mad!"<p>

"Hermione, you've been acting strange since awhile ago" Ron said, eyeing his best friend appraisingly.

"Ron's right, you know. What happened, 'Mione?" Harry, who was sitting beside Ron, finally talked after what happened. He seemed to recollect himself again.

"Wow Harry, never thought you would not ignore us anymore" Ron said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Harry said. "My life awhile ago was… how do you put it? I couldn't even think of the perfect word for it"

"In shambles" Hermione supplied. And her friends looked at her, ever the love-struck teenager.

_Let's go back to what happened hours ago, shall we? Rewind 8 Once again, we're back in front of the Slytherin Dungeons where Ron, Hermione and Harry are sneaking. Why they were sneaking, you ask? Let's watch what happened, shall we?_

"Malfoy's up to something! I can feel it!" Harry, who was clutching the Invisibility Cloak around them, said.

"Instincts aren't always right, Harry" Hermione said, irritated at them for dragging her out. She wasn't finished doing her Arithmancy homework yet.

"Ssshhhhh guys! Malfoy's arrived with his cronies" Ron pointed in front of the Slytherin Common Room.

_It is the time of the year where the Slytherins had fun playing truth or dare. Since they've got their pride, no one chose truth. It would only mean that they're weak. The more humiliation you get the better. That's the motto of their game._

"Is that your dare, Zabini?" Malfoy was sneering at Blaise Zabini. "You know you can do better than that"

"Afraid, Malfoy? You can always tell me that you can't do it" Blaise taunted. Before Malfoy could talk back—

"Guys, let's move closer! I can't hear a thing from here" Harry whispered, moving forward. Ron, who was too focused on the conversation, didn't hear this. Hermione tried to pull the cloak but Ron didn't move. Harry accidentally stepped on the edge of the Invisibility Cloak followed by Hermione who wasn't paying much attention and Ron who wasn't moving. They tripped over making all of them stumble and got caught by the Slytherins.

"Ouch! Ron, get off me!" Hermione hissed, not knowing that they've already been found out.

"I didn't know we were already moving forward!" Ron said defensively.

"You weren't listen—" Harry scolded but halted when he noticed that they were no longer covered by the Invisibility Cloak.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood. You made it easier for all of us" Draco said and turned to Zabini. "Now's your chance, Blaise"

"It would also be your chance, Malfoy" Blaise smirked and walk toward the Golden Trio, followed by Draco who swallowed something he took from his pocket.

The Golden Trio struggled to get up but Malfoy and Zabini were already in front of them. It was Malfoy who stepped forward first.

"What are you going to—" Hermione said and stopped when Draco leaned, touched both her cheeks and put something round on her mouth using his. Then he shoved his tongue on her, which made her swallow for effect. Hermione, who was too flabbergasted to move, stood there unmoving. Draco continued kissing her for another minute before pulling away. No one noticed about the little exchange that happened through their mouths. Draco looked at Blaise and he took this as his signal.

"What was that—" Harry and Ron said in unison, both were astounded from seeing what just happened. They were staring at Hermione that they didn't notice Blaise stripping in front of them.

"Potter" Blaise said. Harry shifted his attention to Blaise's hand that was clutching his. "What are you do—" Harry stopped when he felt Blaise's c*****.

"SWEET MERLIN, HARRY!" Ron exclaimed. "Get off him, Zabini or I'll hex you!" he withdrew his wand and pointed it to him. Blaise stepped back at once.

"Hermione, help me with Harry!" Ron bellowed but Hermione didn't move the slightest. "I'll do it, then!" He started shaking The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Just-Move but he was rigid like he was stunned by ten Death Eaters at once. "Harry!"

But he was no longer moving. And so was Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle merely stood in front of their Common Room, mouths hanging with disbelief. Draco Malfoy looked triumphant as well as Blaise Zabini. When Draco looked at his cronies, they gathered themselves and started cheering for the success of their Slytherin prince and best friend.

"You've got soft lips for a mudblood, Granger" Malfoy said before entering their Common Room along with his cronies.

_Inside the Slytherin Common Room, each and every one of the Slytherins hooted and screamed with triumph. Apparently, everyone saw everything that happened; thanks to magic. Way to go to bring Gryffindors down._

Draco and Blaise high-fived each other as they remembered the stunned faces of their most hated people on Hogwarts.

"It's your turn, Parkinson" Draco said as he sat on the couch. Pansy looked at him with disgusted expression and stood up. "Don't look at me like that. It wasn't me who gave you that dare"

"Yeah, right. Thanks Astoria, you fucking bitch" Pansy glowered and Astoria Greengrass, who was standing by the window, tried her best to look innocent in spite of how evil the dare she gave to Pansy.

"Don't worry, Pansy. At least I didn't tell you to snog a lousy Gryffindor like Millicent told me to. Go on now" Astoria sneered.

Pansy scowled and went to the girl's dormitory and started looking for some outfits.

_Typical Slytherins. Now, now. That's not all that's left of the actions. Let's go back to the present, shall we?_

"I still can't believe that Malfoy kissed you!" Ron seethed.

"He said I've got soft lips, Ron" Hermione said in her most dreamy voice. "I think I… I like him"

"Harry, you've got to help me. Did you think Malfoy has done something to Hermione?" Ron said with a lot of concern. He was the only sane person now.

"I think he didn't," Harry contemplated. "Because… I didn't see him use his wand nor the others."

_Just then, the bell rang indicating that free time is over and that the Great Hall is now ready for dinner._

"Let's go. I think food is what we all need" Ron said and they all went to the Great Hall only to be welcomed by full of smirking Slytherins.

"They'regoingtopayforthis" Ron said as he ate a mouthful of Lamb chops along with the Mashed Potatoes.

"Yeah, Ron" Harry said sarcastically. "Pour out your heart into eating those poor innocent foods. I pity them" he sighed dramatically.

"What's happened to you, Harry? You've become mean in just minutes." Ron said after he swallowed everything on his plate. He was now going for puddings.

"Try touching that gay Zabini's…" Harry trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked, touching Harry's hand affectionately. Harry flinched but relaxed after a second. Ron took this as his signal and was about to explain when Harry gave him dagger looks behind Ginny's back.

"It's nothing important, Gin" Harry said and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Just how blatant can you two be?" Hermione said, standing up. "We're in the Great Hall!" she shouted, making everyone including the teachers look at her which she massively ignored.

"Calm down, 'Mione. It's just a kiss on the cheek." Harry whispered.

"A kiss!" Hermione screamed. "It was only just a kiss?" Her voice was shrilly. Draco from the Slytherin table looked at her at last and knew that it was working. "I feel odd!"

"Yes, mudblood. It was only just a kiss" he gave her his infamous smirk. Everyone in the Great Hall almost gasped at the news.

"Why is it that Malfoy affects you? And what is it about the kiss?" Ginny demanded but before Hermione can answer her, she fainted.

As they took her to the hospital wing, they filled in Ginny the information she needed including what happened with Blaise. "Oh Merlin!" was the only thing she said and was hesitating whether to hold Harry's left hand or not. ("She reckons that I need to wash my hands first in front of her _bajillion_ times before she holds it again" said a crabby Harry)

Few hours passed and Hermione hasn't woken up yet so Madam Pomfrey told all of them to visit her tomorrow when she's fully healed. She reckons that Hermione's just exhausted and nothing more.

It was midnight when Hermione woke up. She was feeling a lot better but something wasn't right and she couldn't place where it was. Then, she sneaked out and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. There she saw that the insanity didn't stop just yet.

In front of her was Pansy Parkinson, who was dressed in just a lacy bra and super shorts. Next to her, Goyle who was singing an outrageous muggle song while she was doing a sexy dance in front of Ron... who looks like as if his life was just sucked out from him by a dementor.

"Merlin's beard!" she muttered. "BLOODY POOOOOOOORRRRRRRN!" she screamed and ran to the girls' dormitory. Soon, every Gryffindor went to their Common Room and gasped as they saw Pansy.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughs as Pansy glared at them, but still continued dancing. She undoubtedly knows that if she stopped this, more humiliation will come her way and this is the most decent dare she'd done ever.

"I'm never gonna dance again!" Goyle sung at the top of his lungs. The song was also not in the right tune. The Gryffindors all sat beside Ron and watched the embarrassed Pansy, dance.

"She sure knows how to dance!" Seamus said and murmurs of agreement from the voice were heard.

"Why did they all have to wake up? Stupid Granger, she'll pay for this. Two more stanzas and I'm done" Pansy muttered under her breath.

"Woot-woo!"

Then Fred and George were dancing along both sides of Pansy and she turned into a shade of crimson. Ron was still lifeless.

"…the way I dance with youuuu" Lee Jordan sang as well. Soon enough, everybody was dancing along much to Pansy's dismay.

"That's what happens when you mess with us" exclaimed Parvati as Pansy hurriedly ran outside followed by Goyle. _How they got the password? Trust their Slytherin tactics. _

_First rule of being a Slytherin: Use any methods you can muster to get something that you want. And by 'methods' it means that even if you have to go through dangerous methods, you do it in the name of Slytherin._

When they came back to the Slytherin's Common Room, everyone was laughing hysterically. Due to some bewitched wall, they can see everything that's happening regarding the dares. Special thanks to Salazar Slytherin.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA" Astoria was laughing like a maniac. "Oh my gosh. Did you see that? HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Very funny, you whore" Pansy scowled. "Just wait 'til your turn" she grinned and Astoria stopped laughing at once.

"Blaiseeee" Pansy cooed and walked over to where Blaise was. She sat on his lap and they do the deed.

"Astoria's next" Draco said in a bored voice.

Astoria paled and said, "But they are all awake! I can't do that. It would ruin my reputation!"

"We don't care how you do it! Just get on with it!" Millicent said impatiently.

"But… but…" Astoria tried to say but was stopped by the looks from her fellow Slytherins. "Fine!"

She stormed out of their Common Room, earning smirks from her fellow Slytherins. This was going to be a long night, considering that they weren't still finished with the game.

When Astoria entered the Gryffindor's Common Room, everybody hasn't got over the shock and stared at her. Some was up for another show while some were curious. How no professors noticed what's been happening was a big question mark.

"What are you doing here, Greengrass?" Harry was the only one who got over the shock as of yet.

Ignoring The-Boy-Who-Lived, she searched for **that** certain Gryffindor. _'This won't be hard'_ she thought.

"I need to borrow Dean Thomas for awhile" she didn't look at anyone as she went near him. Before he could protest, she grabbed him and ran outside then locked the Gryffindor Common Room with some spell so they can't go after her for a few minutes.

Soon, she found a broom cupboard and shoved him there. It was dark so she was half thankful. She started kissing him and then unbuttoning her shirt.

'I've got thirty minutes. This won't be hard' she smirked to herself. "Let's get on with it!"

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common Room, everyone was in a panic.

"Wake Hermione up! She would know how to unlock this door!" Harry said. "Faster!"

"We've got to save Dean or else! Who knows what will happen to him?" Ron was panicking more than anyone.

"Hermione's up! She's here!" cried Ginny as Hermione emerged from the girls' dormitory. "Hurry, 'Mione! We've got to save Dean! Astoria took her!"

"Guys? I—I'm here" Dean raised his hands and all the Gryffindor's eyes were on him.

"If it wasn't you… then who was it?" said Ginny astounded.

Going back to Astoria who was clearly enjoying herself, was still kissing the guy she's with. For twenty minutes and more, he finally started kissing her back. Who knew this guy would do something like this? Especially with a Slytherin?

"Hmmmm…." Astoria grunted as he kissed her neck. Suddenly, the tip of her wand glowed, indicating that her time's up. Smirking, she dressed again and went out of the cupboard, followed by the guy.

She glanced at him and saw that it wasn't Dean Thomas. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized who it was. It was a reddened…

"Neville Longbottom? MERLIN, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to their dungeon.

She was wiping her mouth furiously as she entered the Slytherin's Common Room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA" it was Pansy's turn for revenge. She couldn't even say anything so she just laughed. The scenario with Draco was long forgotten for a second. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU KISSED LONGBOTTOM! HAHAHAHA! That slimy, icky Gryffindor!" Millicent roared. It seems as if they won't stop any moment now.

"Merlin! That show almost killed me!" Draco was laughing really hard now. "Of all things to kiss! I'd rather kiss the mudblood. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Astoria wiped a tear that slid down her eye. "We're not finished yet, Draco dear" she said in a sweet voice. "You haven't forgotten your dare, right?"

Draco stopped laughing and glared at her. "I know, Greengrass. You don't have to remind me"

"Well then. I'll help you enjoy disappointment" Astoria grinned and it made Draco feel slightly uncomfortable. "Show's over" she said and waved her wand on the bewitched wall and the drawing of the empty cupboard was now gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews, anyone? Please tell me what you think about it ;) So yeah, I'm back with my new story. Hope you like it :")


	2. What happened?

**Thank you for the reviews! :) Here's the next chapter. Reviews please? I want to know what you think about this story :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Draco was dreading something and it was clearly visible to every Slytherin.<p>

"You don't have to worry about it, Draco" Blaise said as he settled himself on the couch next to Draco's.

"Yeah, right. After all, it was you who made me do that stupid dare" Draco said sarcastically.

"We always do truth or dares every year! What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked.

"This year was worse compared to last year. All I had to do last year was to… " Draco trailed off as to seeing Pansy's face reddening.

"Are you backing up now?" Pansy asked trying to change the topic.

"No. I just hate the aftermath!" Draco complained.

"That's nothing, you know. How about what we did? You think I liked it when Potter… It scarred us for the rest of our lives!" Blaise said.

"You deserved it" Draco said and tried to calm himself. 'This won't be that hard' Draco thought.

It was a wonderful day today, thought Hermione. She felt as if the clouds were carrying her and she was once again, fantasizing about what would happen when Draco kissed her again. She ate abruptly and stole a glance on the Slytherin table. Draco was there looking glum. Hermione thought about the things that would cheer him up.

"I'm finished" she declared. "I'm off to Arithmancy class now" she waved goodbye as she went out of the Great Hall.

The truth is she has no Arithmancy class today. She's free for the period so she went to search for Lavender and saw her making out with some Hufflepuff on the corridor. Hermione didn't bother taking off points from them. "Ehem" she said and the two broke apart.

"Hermione!" Lavender's voice was a bit high-pitched than her usual ones. "We were just going to our next—"

Hermione cut her off. "Do you mind if I borrow Lavender for a moment?" she asked the Hufflepuff. The guy only nodded and Hermione dragged Lavender into an empty classroom.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lavender pleaded. "Please, Hermione!"

"I'm not here for that. Tell me, how do you attract someone up? How would you lighten someone's day?" Hermione asked, nervous.

"I'm guessing it's a boy" Lavender said proudly while Hermione stared at her. "Okay, no need to get fired up. Tell me his attitude so that I may be able to help you"

"He's a complete prat, alright. Second, he's a git." Hermione counted with her fingers. "Third, he's an arrogant, egotistical—"

"In short, he's Draco Malfoy?" Lavender asked, slightly grinning.

"Ye—No!" Hermione said indignantly. Lavender kept a stern face and Hermione gave up. "Fine! It's him. He looked gloomy awhile ago. How shall I cheer him up?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I've got some things you can borrow here" Lavender said as she rummaged her bag for some things and gave it to Hermione. "Seeing that it's Draco, he'll like girls who's beautiful. Didn't know you had something for him though"

"Thanks, Lavender!" Hermione said and ran towards the female toilet. She put some powder on her face, pink lipstick on her lips, some mascara, and eyeliner. She looked at herself and she looked like a Slytherin slut.

"I don't think Draco would cheer up when he see me like this. I look like a fool" Hermione mumbled and washed her face. The next thing she did was put the pink lipstick back on and some mascara. She gave a tiny flick on her wand; causing Lavender's things to disappear and go back to the owner.

She went out of the toilet and heard some noises just near her. 'Is it February already? Why is everyone in a snog-fest?' she thought to herself and went out to search for Draco.

It was Millicent's turn for the dare. Crabbe asked her to snog Draco while in the middle of the class. Who would've thought that Crabbe could even think?

Hours passed and Hermione gave up trying to find Draco. After all, they got potions together just after lunch.

**_Potions Class_**

"Settle down" Snape ordered his students and they obliged. "The procedures are in the—" he waved his wand "—blackboard— Start now"

Hermione was looking at Draco shyly almost every five minutes and he noticed this. He was disgusted, of course. He shrugged and turned his back on her.

"She's looking at you, Draco" Blaise smirked, knowing that this would irritate his best mate.

"Shut up, Zabini" he hissed and continued working on his potion. "Good thing about Crabbe's dare. I'll help Millicent with her dare so that the mudblood would stop drooling"

"That would hurt the Gryffindor's princess" Blaise said and turned back to his cauldron.

"She's not in love with me. It's just because of that stupid love potion you made me put into her system" Draco said and noticed that Millicent was striding onto his place. "She's here"

Blaise looked at Millicent and gave a thumbs-up. _Shows about to start!_

"Hey, Draco!" Millicent said a little too loudly, enough for everyone to hear. "Let's continue what we did last night" she said in her most seductive voice. Everyone turned to them, including Snape who was watching with an amused expression. For a second, Draco looked disgusted by Millicent's statement.

Before he could answer, Millicent jumped on him and started kissing him. _For every dare, they were given a time limit. For Millicent, she was given ten minutes. Even if Professor Snape broke the two apart, she SHOULD never budge. _

By instinct, Draco kissed her back which made her give a sound that's disgusting to everyone's ears especially Hermione's. "Dracoooo" she moaned.

Hermione stared as the two go on with the snog-fest. She felt her knees wobble that she had to hold onto her chair for support. She felt her vision blur and took a step back.

_Second rule of being a Slytherin: You would do anything just to get rid of something you never want. And by anything, it means having to kiss someone like Millicent or anyone who's sluttier than her._

Snape noticed the Gryffindor princess' distress; he decided to put a blind eye on the two who was snogging.

"Professor Snape, look at them! They're disturbing the class!" Harry said, disturbed by the public display of affection.

"Never thought Malfoy would stoop that low" Ron muttered. Unfortunately, Draco heard it and stopped kissing Millicent.

"What are you—" Millicent said and looked at Draco, who was looking at her pocket. She looked at it and saw that the tip of her wand's glowing. "Oh, time's up. Well then, bye!" she said and went out.

Harry thought he heard silent sobs so he searched for the owner. He then saw Hermione crying. He patted her back and asked what's wrong.

"It's Draco… He… He likes someone else. And I haven't even told him how I feel yet" Hermione said silently.

"Since when did you like Draco, 'Mione? We hate him!" Harry tried to reason to her. "He's a total prat and you know that"

"Yes but I… I think I like him, Harry. You've got to help me" Hermione clutched Harry's robes and looked down.

"Tell me first," he said, trying to calm his nerves "how you got to like him"

"Harry, it's the feeling when you can't explain something because you just know. I've liked him since last year. I just didn't tell—"

"Well, well. Looks like there are some more public display attentions here" drawled Snape. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Knowing Snape, Harry decided against not to answer him. He patted Hermione once more and they both turned back to their own cauldron.

"Two can play at a game, Draco Malfoy" said Hermione in her most evil voice.

"Did you say something, 'Mione?" Ron, who was beside her and yet didn't notice that she was crying awhile ago, asked.

"Nothing, Ronald" Hermione said in a sweet voice which made Ron's spine shiver.

"Ten more minutes" Snape said.

Hermione put on her best effort on stirring the contents of her cauldron. Her fellow Gryffindors looked at her as if she was a mad witch who was trying to make a potion to poison Cinderella. _Okay, I was kidding! It's Snow White._

"Hermione, you're stirring a little too hard. Don't you think?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, Harry. I'm just making the best potion ever" Hermione grinned more.

"You're scaring me, Hermione" Ron said, goose bumps are seen on his skin now.

Hermione continued to stir and stir hard, putting bits and bits of paper in the fire making it go insane under the cauldron which resulted to… none other than explosion.

**_Boom!_**

"Merlin" Snape said as the potion splattered all over those who were near Hermione's cauldron. In a split second, everyone that was splashed on fainted. Few seconds and the last shock of the explosion bolted towards the open door, spraying it onto a guy and a creature.

"Viktor Krum? Why are you here?" Harry said before he fainted.

"Harry Potter, sir?" Viktor said and fainted a few seconds after.


	3. Have some fun & play games!

Snape took all those who fainted in the hospital wing. They consist of Hermione, Harry, Ron, Viktor, Dobby and Crabbe (_how he got there? Trust his stupidity_)

"What happened to them, Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked as everyone was settled on each of their beds.

"Student's carelessness. They were brewing an Appearance Swap Potion" Snape said coolly.

_That potion is a bit like the Polyjuice potion, it's just that when you drink or touch it when someone's around, you'll turn into the person nearest to you. And it doesn't take three months to brew. The disadvantage is when you drink/touch it twice in a month, it will give you a curse._

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened in shock. "You're not serious, are you?" Snape shook his head. "Oh my! I have to check on this. Why did you let them brew a strong potion like that? I need to look at them"

Snape went out and Madam Pomfrey tended on the unconscious patients. Few minutes later, Crabbe's body woke up.

"Where am I? I feel lightheaded" he said as he scanned the whole place.

"Who are you?" Madam Pomfrey tested.

"Hermione, of course!" And then comprehension doomed at her at once. 'Who am I!' she exclaimed.

"You're on Crabbe's body, Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey said and Hermione looked triumphant. The nurse was about to argue with her but was distracted by the next person who woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked Hermione's body.

"I'm Viktor" it said. He was wondering why on earth was he in the hospital wing. He was only visiting Hermione for a whole day and now he's lying in a bed. "Why am I here?" he then touched his chest. There were two bumps and he looked down on it and screamed, "AAAAHHHHH!"

Hermione screamed as well. "Don't touch those!"

"There was a mishap..." Madam Pomfrey then explained everything as soon as everyone woke up. It turned out that Dobby was escorting Viktor Krum to Harry's classroom while Hermione took the opportunity to make her potion explode while Crabbe was there and make it look like an accident. She wouldn't be blamed for this and she won't tell a single soul about what she did.

"So, let's make it clear again." Madam Pomfrey said. "Hermione's in Crabbe's, Viktor is in Hermione's, Dobby is in Viktor's, Ron is in Harry's, Crabbe is in Dobby's and Harry is in Ron's. Am I right? Oh and make sure that no one knows about this for a while or else it would be disaster" Everyone nodded. "Wait here, alright?" she said and went inside her office.

The door to the hospital wing opened, revealing Draco Malfoy and Goyle.

"Get your ass off here, Crabbe" Draco said and pulled Crabbe (AKA Hermione). He gave a tiny squeak and went to his feet.

"Make sure HE doesn't get in the way" Hermione mouthed to Harry and Ron and followed Draco who was already at the door.

They were both thankful that they just switched bodies. They both knew who Hermione was referring to. As to seeing that he's in Dobby's body, they won't have any problem. But there are always buts.

"Are you sure she's doing the right thing, Harry?" Ron whispered, trying to cover that it was Hermione's mistake.

"I don't know but she seemed determined. You see the look she got before the explosion? It's as if we stopped her, she would bite" Harry whispered back.

"Yes" Ron's eyes travelled to Viktor who was in Hermione's body. "Why are you stripping Hermione?"

"I'm only looking" Viktor said defensively and buttoned back Hermione's shirt.

"We've got to look out for Viktor. I'll try and manage Crabbe, you manage Viktor. Alright, Harry" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

_This is going to be a very long day._

"Crabbe, it's your turn now. The Slytherins are all waiting" Draco said as they walked towards the dungeons.

"Huh? Why are they waiting?" Crabbe asked, innocent.

"You oaf" Draco slapped Crabbe's back which made Hermione mumble, 'oof.' "Should've known that all you can remember is food. We're playing truth or dare, remember?"

"HEHEH" Hermione laughed nervously. What is he talking about and what was she going to do? "What am I going to do?" she mocked in her most Crabbe's voice.

"Pansy never told me. She's the one who ordered you. Now go on!" Draco pushed Crabbe inside their Common Room and she stumbled in front of Pansy.

'Yeah, right. Of all people to boss me around, it has just to be Pansy' Hermione thought and rolled her eyes.

Pansy whispered something to her and her eyes widened as she absorbed her task.

"Fantastic." Hermione murmured. Pansy thought she heard something so she raised an eyebrow.

"Err—I said... err… Plastic! I need a plastic!" That was the worst filler Hermione's ever made in her life.

"Why would you need that?" Pansy asked. Hermione shook her head and mumbled incoherently. "You know what would happen if you don't follow me, Crabbe. One wrong move and we'll make your little Gryffindor friend's life miserable forever"

"But… It's just disgusting" Hermione said hesitantly. One part of her liked the dare for Draco would notice her but one part told her that it's against her principles. Pansy shook her head this time and said, "Get on with it!"

Pansy sat on the couch and smirked at Draco. Draco looked hesitant while Blaise and Goyle started dragging Draco outside.

"What are you doing?" he shouted before the door closed.

Hermione thought about this. It was against her principle. But if she didn't, a Gryffindor's life will be in trouble and she couldn't handle that. And something also urges her to do it that she can't resist it. There are only two options: To accept or to accept.

"What are you still doing here? Follow them!" Pansy threw her a can of whip cream and Hermione took it.

"Have fun" were the last words she heard before she closed the door.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor's side…

"Harry Potter, sir! What's happened, sir?" Viktor's body (AKA Dobby) asked Harry (AKA Ron).

"I'm not Harry, Dobby! I'm Ron!" Ron said.

"Dobby, act as Viktor for now." Ron's body (AKA Harry) commanded. "No one must know what happened. Alright?"

Viktor nodded. "Of course, 'Arry. As I voz saying…" he stopped when he looked at Ron and Harry.

"HAHAHAHA I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" Ron laughed hard as well as Harry.

"Whatever happened to the world! HAHAHA! Can…. you…. imagine…. Dobby" Harry was rolling on the floor. One time, Dobby was all sir but now, he was sure acting like Viktor.

"Ever the stunning Viktor Krum!" Ron laughed again.

"Can you imagine Dobby with his eyes all sparkly and then having a thick accent imitating Viktor and then… HAHAHAHHA" Harry roared with laughter. He couldn't finish his sentence anymore.

"Uhmmm… Harry Potter, sir. Dobby, I mean Crabbe, I mean, Dobby's escaping sir!" Dobby said in a panic. The two stopped laughing and started chasing Crabbe.

_They didn't watch over Viktor because he's been rigid ever since the fact exploded to him that he's become Hermione Granger._

"Draco, quit moving! Crabbe's dare includes you!" Blaise said as he shoved Draco inside the girls' dormitory in the Gryffindor tower.

"Where's my wand!" Draco demanded. "Why am I all locked up in chains! Let me go, Zabini or else the moment I get this thing off, I'll hex you to oblivion!"

"Goyle, go out. Make sure that no one would see Draco in here." Blaise said and albeit hesitantly, Goyle followed. After all, they can never meddle with truth or dares. Blaise turned to Draco and said, 'Silencio.' Draco glared at him.

It was after dinner that everyone gathered inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco was absolutely hungry and Hermione was waiting for a signal from Blaise that she can start now. Harry and Ron were still catching Dobby (AKA Crabbe). Pansy and the other Slytherins were settling themselves on a plushy sofa; waiting for the show to begin while Viktor was still stunned as he looked at his/Hermione's body in awe. (_She's covered, alright. Viktor's not a pervert. He's just admiring that he has boobs. Any guy would freak out if one day he woke up having boobs, right?_)

With a complicated wave of Blaise's wand, Draco's voice was back again. He walked out and Hermione walked in.

"Whatever you plan on doing to me, never ever touch me!" Draco glared at Crabbe (AKA Hermione).

"Uhh" Hermione drooled. What was this thing that makes her heart beat faster when he's around?

Draco eyed the whip cream on Crabbe's hand as he went nearer. "Crabbe, I swear, I'll kill you!" he tried to lift his hand but it was chained onto the floor.

"Draco stop talking or they might hear you! You wouldn't want that" Hermione hissed. She was wondering how the hell the Slytherins can see this dare. Oh well, they're Slytherins right. That explains everything. Draco stopped talking, afraid that the Gryffindors might just see him in an awkward position with Crabbe in the room.

"This isn't how I planned it to be…" Hermione murmured. There was something in Draco's face that she can't point out.

"You… You're not Crabbe" he whispered in fear. "Who… who are you?"

"Huh? I'm Crabbe!" Hermione said and looked at herself in the mirror just somewhere inside the room. 'Nothing's wrong with me' she thought.

"Are you crazy? C-Crabbe wouldn't be the strategic type of person!" Draco almost shouted.

"Shh! I told you to shut up!" Hermione hissed. She was somehow amused that Draco knows his friend really well, not that he's an idiot. After all, it's Crabbe. Anyone would grill him if one day he became clever like the Ravenclaws.

With a tap of her wand, the can opened. She took some whip cream and threw it all over Draco who was struggling free to relieve some tension.

"What are you doing! Get off me!" he looked really scared and Hermione felt like giggling. But boys don't giggle, do they? Instead, she smirked at him.

'This is for kissing that slut in front of me' she thought and poured some more whip cream on him.

("Hah! I bewitched that can of whip cream to be unlimited! Draco can enjoy himself" Pansy said as they watched the dare. No one noticed about the talks being exchanged by the two. Every Slytherin were smirking.)

("Dobby! I mean, Crabbe! No! Dobby!" Ron said, confusing the names. No one must know about this.

"I'm here, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby ran along with them. "Oh, iz Ronald. I voz mistaken"

"I got him! Help me guys! He's turned back to Crabbe himself!" Harry said.

"Sorry… Harry… I just heard… Dobby… HAHAHAHAHAHA" Ron laughed.)

_Pour, pour, pour. Whip cream. La did ah… _

"You're just going to pour that on me, are you?" Draco finally smirked. Hermione suddenly felt nervous. 'He shouldn't smirk!' she thought. Draco leaned on her and took her wand. In a flash, she was in chains as well. Hermione's eyes widened as he wrestled with her. (The chains were a bit longer)

He was now on top of her and he took the can of whip cream and threw a lot on her body.

"So, this is how it works huh?" he said and poured some on her hair. Accidentally, some whip cream fall on her neck.

Hermione saw that he was looking at her neck. Her heart started beating faster. 'No, he wouldn't dare. It's Crabbe who's he seeing' she thought but he was already leaning over. He licked the fallen whip cream slowly and Hermione was having goose bumps now. Somewhere in her head was shouting, "MORE!" and felt like something's wrong when they were in contact… like something that's aching to be touched but she shut it off. She gave a muffled scream but the students who were outside heard it wrong.

Everybody inside the Gryffindor's Common Room stopped whatever they were doing at the moment and looked at each other.

"Did you hear someone… moan?" Ginny asked, not trusting her hearing sense.

"I think I heard that too!" Parvati squealed.

"Oh my gosh. Who do you think it is?" Lavender said eagerly. "I think I heard it inside the…" she trailed off when she saw that everyone was already on their feet and was walking towards the girl's dormitory.

"Who is it?" Seamus head popped in as well as the others. They all gasped.

_Okay, yesterday it was all about just a kiss. And now they've come to chest-chest basis._

("GET A ROOM!" Blaise shouted from the Slytherin Dungeons. Some were hooting while some looked disgusted as they muttered, 'mudblood' under their breaths.)

("How come Crabbe became Granger?" Pansy was irritated. But seeing that the Gryffindors have seen them, she smiled to herself.)

Hermione didn't seem to notice anybody except Draco. He was looking at her intently, as if he could see her soul. She blinked and he was only just staring at her. He took the whip cream and poured her some more until she heard some hooting.

"Go Malfoy! Team Malfoy!" Lavender said. Hermione turned around and saw that almost everyone is gaping at them. She looked back at Draco and found that he wasn't looking at them, instead he was leaning again.

"I'm up for team Edward!" someone not really known said. The Gryffindors looked at her as if she was an idiot and turned their attention back to Dramione.

"He's Cedric here, alright? Go watch other movie!" Lavender spat.

_[No offense, alright?]_

"WET AND WILD!" Dean roared. "Seriously, Hermione. I didn't know that you would develop a liking on…" he stopped when Draco glared at him. "I mean… get a room! Or a cupboard!"

Hermione turned a shade of puce and she was beyond embarrassed now. She looked at them and asked, "How do you know it's me? I'm Crabbe!"

"You've gone insane, Hermione! Look, it's you!" Ginny conjured a large mirror and Hermione stiffened as she saw that she was Hermione again.

"Unchain me!" Hermione shouted but no one listened to her. They all just stared at her.

"But you look like you're enjoy—" Ginny halted when Hermione gave her the sharpest looks she could muster.

"That's what you get when you try to fool a Slytherin especially me" Draco smirked at her and started licking her neck that's full of whip cream just to tease. Draco wondered how she can restrain from the effects of love potion. Wasn't it supposed to work for more than a week in its highest level?

"Should we stop them?" Ginny whispered anxiously to her fellow Gryffindors. Lavender and Parvati shook their heads and one by one, they exited the room.

"S-Stop…this now!" Hermione chuckled. He just licked her sensitive part. "Please?" she gave Draco a puppy eyed look.

"Can't blame a GUY who's HUNGRY" Draco got up but was held back by the chains. "Great" he muttered and took Hermione's wand again and in an instant, they were both free. He looked at her and saw that she was wet… and wild-looking with her disheveled hair and whip cream all over her. He shook his head and went out.

Along the way, Draco was greeted with a lot of cheers like, 'Woo-hoo! Way to go!', 'You're the man!' Some were glaring at him.

'I wonder how will Hermione take this' He smirked at the thought and went out of the Gryffindor's Common Room.

("Show's over" Blaise clapped his hand and stood up. He tapped his wand on the wall and the cinema-like effect was gone)

"We need to find Hermy-ninny" Dobby said in a complete imitation of Viktor Krum. His eyes were all sparkly. "I… voz… erm… how do Viktor Krum always talk? Zo Hermy-nee… erm…. Half ze elves…" he muttered to himself.

"You can stop the act now, Dobby. You've just turned back to your own self" Harry couldn't help laughing uncontrollably at the failed attempt of the elf.

"Oh Merlin! This… is… how… we… imagined Dobby awhile ago!" Ron said in between laughs.

_Third rule of being a Slytherin: Whipped Cream is the answer._


	4. Rumors

Rumors about everything that happened the day before spread out like wildfire. When Hermione entered the Great Hall, much to her dismay, everyone started murmuring to each other. She squished herself between Harry and Ron to hide her.

"Good! You're here, 'Mione!" Harry said. Ron was too busy eating that he only nodded in agreement.

"Why? Did something happen?" Hermione asked as Harry grinned at her.

Harry leaned on Hermione and whispered, "We've got a plan to bring the Slytherins down"

"Would that hurt Draco?" Hermione asked with concern. Harry shook his head and said, "No ones going to get hurt. We'll just have a little fun"

"Go on" Hermione mused. "What is it?" Harry whispered everything to her and it's as if a light bulb appeared on her head. "That's a great idea, Harry! But isn't it worse than their game? They were going about truth or dare only"

"Yes, yes. That's alright. Now, tell us how you've come to like Malfoy? We won't get simple reason for an answer" Harry said.

"I… It's a feeling which cannot be explained" Hermione stuttered as she felt that many were listening to her. "I can show you but you're not Malfoy and… I… That's it. I don't think I really need a reason to like him. He's different when you study him and he's so unpredictable…"

"You sure you're not sick, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he touched her forehead. "You just declared your undying love for Malfoy! Malfoy, as in the one who tormented us!"

"People change, Ron"

"Yes, I know. But it's not just Malfoy to actually do something like that" Ron reasoned out.

"Trust me on this one" Hermione pleaded. It took moments before Harry nodded followed by Ron.

"But I'll tell you this—if he ever hurts you, we'll definitely go after him" Harry said. Hermione smiled at them, feeling grateful now that they've accepted her decision. Her only problem now is how to make Draco fall in love with her.

"Let's get on with the plan!" Ginny smiled evilly. _Who would've thought that a Weasley girl would be terrifying when she smiles like that?_

"Will you explain to me now what happened between the two of you last night what with that entire cream whip?" Blaise asked Draco for the nth time.

"It was nothing, Zabini" Draco said, bored. "I was getting back at her for what she did, trying to fool me and all"

"But you looked like you were having fun" Blaise inserted. Draco rolled his eyes. 'What a nonsense topic' he thought and continued eating.

After breakfast, they proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room, only Gryffindors will know about the plan and they were going to make this as discreet as possible. Today was also their free day so they can play around for a little bit._ (How it came to be their free day? It happens *grins*)_

"Let's play, guys! Strip and dare" Ginny announced, making everyone gawk at her. "What? It would be fun!"

"The Slytherins tried to bring our friends down! Let's have a little revenge, come on guys!" Harry said in a pleading tone.

"We're on!" said Fred. "Let's bring them down!"

"And once we're finished, let's celebrate!" George said and high-fived Fred.

Soon, almost all of them we're listening attentively.

"Each and one of us will be given dares and if we didn't succeed, we'll strip!" Ron proclaimed happily.

"So how is this going to bring down the Slytherins?" Neville asked. "It seems like we're only here to make a fool of ourselves" he didn't know where this was going.

"The point is… we'll embarrass them ourselves! But if you fail, of course you have to strip. That's the rule" Hermione gave her sweetest smile. Everyone looked at her tentatively. The last time she smiled like this was when the explosion happened.

"Get a paper and put on whatever dare you want others to do. Write your name as well so that we would know that you actually wrote something. Also, I bewitched this box not to give you the paper you put which means you can't do your own dare. After that, put it in the box here. The games will begin after we finished this" Ginny said and started writing as well.

Soon, everyone put on their papers in the box and took a piece of paper from the other box, indicating who will be the first one and the next and so on. After everyone had their numbers, they took the dare papers.

"You can't open it until it's your turn! Hear that?" Ginny said menacingly. Everyone nodded.

_This calls for another fiasco. _

"Neville, you're the first one, I assume? You can open yours now" Ginny said. Harry and Ron made her manage the whole plan as to seeing that everyone's listening to her.

Neville shakily opened his paper and stared down at it. "I can do this!" he said cheerfully and went out.

"How do we know that he's done it?" Ginny said, disappointed. "We can't watch him or else, we'll just ruin his work!"

"No worries! A Slytherin friend taught me a valuable lesson" Ana (_She's an OC_) said and gave her wand a complicated flick on a fruit painting and in a few moments, Neville who was running into Snape's classroom, appeared. There were 'ooohhhhs' and 'aaaaahhhhs' at this.

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin" Ana grinned as everyone turned to her. "But we can't interfere with the hat's choice" she shrugged and they all watched Neville.

"Professor Snape" Neville said, interrupting Snape's class with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. If he won't do it, he'll never have this chance again.

"Continue with your work, class" Snape drawled and turned to Neville. "What is it, Longbottom? I haven't got all day"

Neville walked to him, gave him a soft smooch in the cheeks, and rapidly said, "Astoria-Greengrass-thought-I-was-Dean-and-made-out-with-me-inside-the-cupboard-near-the-Gryffindor-Tower-the-other-night!" and with that he fled leaving a reddening Snape with some of his blushing students gaping after Neville.

Neville came back flushed. Everyone tapped him in the back encouragingly.

"What did he get?" Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny shrugged and looked at Neville's paper.

_Kiss Snape and tell him what recently happened with a Slytherin that you encountered. Make sure it's juicy! - Parvati_

"Oh my gosh! The dare suits you, Neville!" Hermione said and Ginny grinned. Trust Parvati to make others do something like that.

"Who's next?" Ginny asked. Parvati lifted her hand and gave an involuntary shrug as she read out her dare.

_Trip a Slytherin and make it look like to everyone who's there as if he/she's raping you. –Hermione PS. Tell Draco that I like him!_

"This is the plainest and most boring dare I'm ever going to do in my life!" she said and went out. Hermione felt her cheeks flushed.

Just then, Parvati was on screen and they all eagerly looked at her. She spotted Draco and went directly to him. Hermione felt her heart beating fast as they both stumbled, Draco on top.

"'Mione, stop clutching my hand hard!" Ginny hissed and comprehension dawned on her. "You're jealous, aren't you?" Hermione glared at her and turn to the show.

Parvati made strange noises and made sure that it's loud enough for every by passers to hear. Then quickly unbuttoned her shirt. Draco wasn't focusing on her instead, to the audience.

"Draco, you bad boy!" Parvati whimpered then screamed, "RAPE!" Everyone turned to them and gave Draco a lot of disgusted looks.

"I didn't do anything!" he said guiltily. Then a Ravenclaw took Parvati away from him and when she was five steps away, she shouted, "Hermione likes you!"

Hermione blushed more and more in the Gryffindor's Common Room as well as Draco who turned slightly pink. Minutes later, Parvati was back.

"If you want to talk to him, he's just near here" Parvati said encouragingly. Hermione shook her head no.

The third participants were Fred and George. They were counted as one. And like Neville, the dare suited them. But they had to skip because the dare was:

_Eat whatever Goyle and Crabbe's having at dinner. Literally. –Ron_

The next was Harry who was asked by Dean to take a boxer from a Slytherin and make sure to hang it in the Slytherin's Common Room visibly. He did as told and succeeded. Thanks to the Invisibility Cloak.

"Just how will they react when they see that?" Fred laughed along with the others.

And so on, and so forth. Ginny was told to kiss Snape but of course, didn't get to do it when she was in front of Snape because she freaked out so she had to strip later on. That leaves everything to Hermione Granger. She reluctantly opened her paper and blushed as she read the dare.

_Wear your sexiest attire, sing "Single Ladies" and while doing so, dance it on top of the Slytherin table at dinner. – Ginny_

She glared at her friend who defensively said, "I'm sorry, can't think of anything that time. You can practice first, if you want." Ginny smirked. She has liked the song ever since Hermione made her listen to it by using her IPod over the holidays and she was only thinking of Hermione when she wrote the dare.

"If you don't do this, 'Mione, then Gryffindors surely are losers" Lavender said. Everyone wanted their princess to stop being uptight even for once.

"How come we became losers?" Hermione demanded. "THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE REVENGE AT ALL! You planned this all Ginny!"

"I didn't!" Ginny feigned an innocent look.

"But we can't deny that it's fun! Stop being a kill joy, Hermione" Fred said gently.

"Besides, if Draco saw you like that, it'll be a turn-on!" Parvati injected. "He'll definitely like you and it'll cheer him up!"

_Trust Parvati to have the latest and juiciest news in just an hour!_

"But it's against the rules!" Hermione cried. Though in the back of her mind, she was actually considering this.

"It's not like we're asking you to actually just wear a lingerie. If you want, you can just strip like Ginny! And you know what? Stripping will occur at dinner!" Lavender said menacingly, earning glare from Ginny.

"You wouldn't dare" Hermione said.

"It's unfair on our part. We did our dares. Look at Neville, in front of Snape, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws!" Lavender said. At last everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" Hermione stomped off to the girl's dormitory to get her things. She got ten more minutes before dinner.

Lavender sighed in relief. "That was close!"

A little while, Gryffindors were walking over to the Great Hall holding smug faces. This is the day that their princess will go wild. Like them. They started eating while Fred and George did their dares.

"Look at Crabbe! I think any minute now, he's going to cry!" Ron said, smiling.

"Wonder how come no teachers reprimand them. Like the other night when Astoria screamed. Are they giving us blind ears 'cause if that's it, we can go ballistic!" Harry said, munching on his potatoes.

The Slytherins got tired of hearing the whimpers of Crabbe and Goyle so they glared at the twins. They took this as their signal to stop eating. After all, they were full enough while the two oafs haven't eaten anything yet.

Just when they sat on their places, the Great Hall burst open. Everyone looked at the girl who was wearing a really short shorts and a silky tank top. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she put on some shades even though it's night time. _(Probably to lessen the humiliation she's going to get) _She bolted towards the Slytherin table where she cleared out every plate with a tap of the wand and stepped on top of it.

The Gryffindors all bowed down while the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and professors didn't know where to look at: The girl on top of Slytherin table or the strange behavior of the Gryffindors. With a tiny flick of Hermione's wand, a song was heard. _Where it came from, Merlin knows. _The Gryffindors all clapped and Hermione knew it was her cue.

_All the single ladies! _Hermione joined the really loud song and started singing of her own accord.

_All the single ladies! _She then started dancing sexily along with the rhythm.

_Now put your hands up! _Almost every single lady raised their hands, not knowing that they were doing it unconsciously.

_Up in the club, we just broke up…. _

_All the single ladies! _Every girl was dancing now. Taken or not. Slytherin or not. ("Who cares? Everyone's having fun and we love fun!" Pansy said. _This was so unlikely of her. Okay! I'll shut my mouth just stop glaring!_)

Draco, despite of her camouflage, knew that it was Hermione. He looked at her in awe. If she has such a nice body, he wouldn't mind her being a muggle-born. (_Gets dagger looks from Draco_) err—mudblood, I mean. (_More glares. _"I don't fancy the mudblood" said Draco)

"Just what is this—" Snape started and planned on taking fifty points from Gryffindor but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"I told them to do this for entertainment" Dumbledore said. "Besides, you should go wild sometimes, Severus! Have fun and throw away the tension"

Snape sat down and continued eating, not knowing that he was also dancing to the rhythm with minimal gestures. McGonagall have seen this and decided not to reprimand her precious Gryffindors.

_Now put your hands up! _Hermione's song ended and noticed that everyone was dancing along. She bowed and ran outside as fast as she could.

"Ginny, you've got to strip as promised!" Lavender said. "We haven't forgotten!"

Ginny blushed and said, "Okay" before stripping. Just then, Harry stopped her and kissed her in the lips and declared, "I love this girl!"

The four houses clapped but the Slytherins stopped when they all noticed that they were playing along. Crabbe was beginning to stand up along with the crowd but Draco stopped him in time. It was, after all, the boy-who-just-loved-attention. They all gave involuntary shrugs and continued eating. While the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all grinned at each other.

"Sit down, students" Dumbledore said and they happily obliged.

"I can see it" Professor Trelawney said in her dreamy voice. "That Harry Potter and his girl will have a good future…"

The Gryffindors, albeit weird, all hooted and cheered. George, Ron and Fred patted Harry's back.

"That's an unplanned one, I daresay" Professor Trelawney shyly said to the other professors and continued eating.

"Do you think Draco liked my performance awhile ago? Was it embarrassing?" Hermione asked Ginny shyly. It was sleeping time and most girls were snoring silently. Parvati was an exception though.

"No, Hermione!" Ginny whispered so as to not hear them by anyone. "You were fabulous!" Ginny then told her the rest of everything that's happened. After that, Hermione's stomach rumbled and she decided it's best to sneak to the kitchens. Ginny suggested she accompany Hermione but she refused and said that she can do it alone.

Along the trip to the kitchen, Hermione spotted a blonde hair. Without a doubt she knew that it was Draco. When he heard her footsteps, he turned and looked at her. Just with that one look and Hermione had forgotten about being hungry.

"Granger?"

Hearing her surname instead of an insult, something snapped inside of her and she followed her instincts in which she instantly jumped on him. They both fell down and Draco looked at her with pure disgust.

"Get off me. You and you're stupid mudblood germs!" he bellowed.

Just in time, Peeves the Poltergeist flew towards them. "Ooohhh! Look at the unexpected couple groping each other while everyone's fast asleep!" he said maliciously.

"Just imagine how everybody will say if anyone sees us like this, Granger! Get off me now" Draco hissed but Hermione showed no sign of complying. Instead she continued hugging him.

"Draco I haven't got the chance to tell you... I really really really like you if you don't mind!" Hermione confessed but something inside her was encouraging her to go on. It feels like someone inside her is instructing that she should never be apart from this guy she's holding right now.

"But I do mind! I really really really dislike you!" Draco shouted and immediately ran towards the dungeons.

"You don't mean that!" Hermione shouted.

_Fourth rule of being a Slytherin: When in an awkward situation, just give an involuntary shrug and forget that anything happened. Be confident and act as if you've done nothing wrong. Considering the fact that you almost agreed with the Gryffindors._

Special interview 101 with our guest for tonight: Lavender Brown! *Audience claps while Lavender bows*

Ana: What can you say about today's chapter? Anything that bothered you while acting your part?

Lavender: Actually, today was rather hard. I mean, I'm not always on screen but what I did today was to like—quarrel with Hermione Granger and to persuade her into doing the dare!

Ana: How did you feel then?

Lavender: I felt like I was about to faint! I never thought that I'd win. Of course, it's _Hermione_, you know! She looked at me threateningly and inside, I was like… SURRENDER! *Put her hands up for effect* But I have to keep on doing what I was told so I didn't give up of course. *Laughs along with the audience*

Ana: That's it for special interview 101! Tune up for more. Good Day!


	5. Owls

_**The next day, everyone was eating at the Great Hall.**_

The owls arrived and the Daily Prophet owl swooped on Hermione's table. She put in some knuts on the pocket of the owl. When she noticed that a second owl was still waiting, she took the parcel and gave the owl treats. She opened it and saw a good-looking book entitled, _Making him fall_ She giggled and put the book on her bag for later use.

_**On the other side of the Great Hall…**_

"Blaise, just what in the world did you put on Granger's love potion?" Draco asked irritated.

"Just some mild ingredients, mate." Blaise looked at his friend appraisingly. "Starting to care for her?"

"No," Draco went over to where Blaise was seated and shook his friend hard. "Seriously, Zabini just tell me!"

"Do you not like her attention?" He smirked, earning a glare from Draco. "Okay fine! I put a lot. It's not like I'd remember any ingredient so don't ask me"

"Then make a counter potion to stop that mad potion! One day, she was in control then the next day, she's gone wild!" Draco said.

"Must be the side effects" Blaise murmured to himself. He looked over to his friend and said, "Can't. You'll just have to wait until the potion subsides"

"I want her gone! If you can't do anything, I'll put a halt onto this insanity" Draco said menacingly.

"You also can't. It's part of the dare, Draco. Let's be fair" Blaise said knowingly. He knows that they were never fair to anyone.

Knowing that it would be waste of time to argue, Draco didn't reply. Instead, he was formulating on how to dissolve the effects of the potion he put onto Granger's system. He spotted Crabbe sitting across him.

"Crabbe, you haven't fulfilled your dare yet, right?" Crabbe nodded. "Then this'll be just easy. Keep Granger away from me whenever you can" Draco knew he had said it wrong. It's supposed to be, 'Keep Granger away from me IN ANY WAY you can' but he can't back out now. The first word is always what should be followed. _That's one rule of the dare._

"Easy" Crabbe said and continued eating as if there's no more tomorrow.

"Remember, mate, that Crabbe can't do the task for long." Blaise interjected. "Every task has to come to an end once it's fulfilled."

Few minutes after, on the Gryffindor table, another owl swooped near Hermione's plate. She wondered where it came from because the Daily Prophet was delivered to her along with the other owls awhile ago. She gave the owl some treats and unfolded the letter. Harry and Ron decided not to speak with her yet so they didn't bother with it._ By the way, Hermione's in full control of her emotions/body again so she wouldn't be groping Draco like that again._

"Ah, students" Dumbledore started and everyone turned to face him. "It has come to my attention that _something unusual happened."_ he looked at Neville then to Astoria. "So all the teachers and I have decided to let the sixth years and the seventh years to have a sex education regarding some matters.

"For half-bloods and muggle-borns, surely you know what a radio is?" Some nodded and he continued. "We will have a broadcasting radio here in Hogwarts! You can listen to songs and get to be educated at the same time. Each of the qualified students will have a mini radio but it will be jinxed so only ages fifteen and above can hear"

Upon hearing the news, some nodded while some didn't look like they liked the idea. Chuckling, Dumbledore ended the declaration by saying, "It will be fun!"

_**After the intriguing announcement, Gryffindors got free period so they stayed inside their Common Room. Hermione, Ron and Harry were seated by the fireplace.**_

"Harry, I need to tell you something" Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she said this.

Harry and Ron were still bewildered upon hearing from the other Gryffindors about what happened in the girls' dormitory. ("Liking Malfoy was something but playing with him inside the Gryffindor Common Room? That's another story." Harry said before)

Hermione turned to look at Ron and said, "Ron, please talk to me!"

They finally acknowledged her and looked at her. Harry was the first to talk. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Don't get annoyed now! Please?" Hermione cried. "I've got to tell you something!"

She rummaged through her pockets and found the letter. She smoothened it out for them to read. Both guys pour their attention to the letter and afterwards,

"Don't tell me—" Ron said, his face was clearly indescribable and his eyes widened.

"I didn't—Oh Hermione!" Harry said and not knowing what to do, they both hugged her.

"I need help guys. You don't think—" Hermione said, panic was rising in her. "I mean—"

"We'll find a solution to this, 'Mione!" Ron said with high spirits. "I just don't know where to start"

"Ron, you can't find any solution for this." Hermione said exasperated about the letter.

"You believe this?" Harry asked. "It might be a hoax!"

Hermione contemplated before she answered, "I'm not sure, Harry. One time I was feeling normal then the next, I was like… jumping on Draco… I don't know! Talk about instincts." She was close to being hesitant and confuse now.

Ginny noticed the dark aura that the three were emitting so she decided to join them. "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"Ginny!" they all said in unison. Ginny raised her eyebrows at them. Ron looked at Harry, Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"You see, Ginny…" Harry whispered. He told her everything that they knew so far and Ginny couldn't help but slouch at the couch. She glanced at Hermione and tiredly said, "Merlin's pants"

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when Seamus told the Gryffindors that he just brought the mini radios inside. Everyone peered at him and each sixth years and seventh years took one for themselves. It looked like just a mini webcam—the tiniest one and its shape was round.

"This would be exciting!" Parvati squealed. "I can't wait to hear what's in store for us!"

Curiously, they pushed a button and it turned on their radios. Everyone listened to it attentively. Some first years tried to eavesdrop but can't hear anything.

"Hello students! I'm an alumnus of Hogwarts and I want to be discreet as possible so you can call me, Popo. My advice for you is to always listen to the radio for it won't only be entertaining, it will be educational as well! Anyway, I have a company here and he's named, Nick!"

"Thanks for that introduction, Popo!" said another but handsome voice. From the Hogwarts point of view, not only girls giggled but also those who were in their portraits. "We will have a lot of programs here, alright?"

"They sure are taking their time" Hermione didn't seem to enjoy this so she turned it off and started with her long forgotten Arithmancy homework.

"— watch out for our night's program. Everything will turn different and we can even talk about your love problems—"

Hermione may be working on her work but she can still hear the other radios so she stopped for a while and listened.

"—all you have to do is to owl us telling about your problem. Give a pet name if you have to but never use someone's name, alright!" Popo said. "Oh! What a pleasure! The headmaster's here! Hello professor Dumbledore!"

"Hello Popo, Nick. I would like to clarify something else… If you want to call for the midnight's program, just think of these numbers in your head: 008917 and you can automatically talk to the DJ's through your radios. There's a microphone attached there. But that is, if you're the first one to do it. Good Day!"

"Oho! That was our headmaster revealing about our hidden midnight talks." said Nick. "Curious? Then always tune in! But mind you, this would be a serious talk. Remember now, 008917!"

"That's right. And for break, we will deliver to you a song called, _Hot Love_" said Popo enthusiastically.

_The first time I saw you_

_I knew you had it in you_

_That something I've been looking for_

_Oh I can't resist you, you, you…_

Hermione then diverted her attention back to her work. If curiosity killed the cat, then she's taking the risk.

"Parvati! Remember the number, all right? Let's have a go later! I can't wait!" Lavender said giddily.

"That was strange" Ron commented, setting his radio aside.

"I can't wait for the other programs! Parvati, have you written the number? We might forget about it!" Lavender exclaimed then turned to Hermione. "You can call for the Love Problem!"

Hermione considered this but she doesn't really have to. After all, someone sent her a book about love. "I'd pass for now" she beamed. '_Oh yes! How did I forget about the book!' _she thought and brought out the book.

**First Chapter: DA/CAD**

**The title stands for Denial, Anger/Calm, Acceptance and Decision. **

**First off, you won't understand your feelings. Have you fallen for him? Does he even feel the same? What if I told him that I love him and yet he didn't reciprocate the feeling? Will he fall out of love if I told him that I have secretly harbored some feelings for him?**

**That's denial. You have a lot of questions running on your mind. I suggest that before you stress yourself out again; better clear your mind first. Close your eyes and clear every problem, every single thing that's on your mind. Inhale. Exhale. That's it. Keep going! **

**Now that you've clear your mind, look into your heart. What can you see? Don't tell me that you can't see it! If you can't then you didn't follow my instructions before. **

**Good! Now you've passed the Denial stage. After knowing now your true feeling, it will only result to Anger or Calmness. How? You feel anger if, for example, you've fallen in love with someone who's already tied to somebody else. Angry at yourself for letting yourself fall for him. If you can't accept the fact, you feel angry. However, if you don't feel that, then you're calm. Simply because the reality is in favor with you and you don't have a problem with it.**

**Next is Acceptance. Whatever happens, you'll always have to accept it whether you like it or not. That's reality, my dear.**

**The last phase would be Decision making. You're big now so you can separate right from wrong. Look into your heart once more and seek out your answer. If it's what's best for you, then surely you will know what to do.**

Hermione closed the book. Everything made sense. She only has to follow the DA/CAD steps. Was she in denial? No. She clearly loves Draco. She knows it because she can feel it. She's calm and accepted it. Her decision was to pursue him no matter how much he pushes her away. Eventually, she would know when to stop so she's far decided.

She hugged the book feeling gleeful.

Anna: Here's Special Interview 101 again! We have two guests today! Usually, we only have one but as to seeing this irate Gryffindor, she demanded time so let's welcome Grumpy Parvati Patil and Ginevra Weasley! *Audience claps*

Parvati: You didn't have to address me like that, you know! *snaps* I'd just like to make an appeal! *She looked at everyone then direct to the camera* HOW DARE YOU LET OTHERS SEE HOW I SNORE! OKAY, I KNOW THAT I SNORE LOUDLY BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB THAT IN!" And without further ado, she walked out.

Anna: Oh! A pleasant walk-out queen, there! Let's move on to Ginny. What can you say about when you heard the news?

Ginny: I thought you want to keep it a secret for a while?

Anna: I do! But I want the audience to be intrigued about it so let's talk about it in codes. Can you do that? *Winks at Ginny*

Ginny: Of course! *winks back* At first, I was astounded – no, more like astonished? Maybe both! I didn't expect Hermione to… *walks to Anna and whispered frantically*

Anna: I know right! *whispered something back to Ginny who continually nodded*

Parvati came back and took the center stage. Parvati: Show's over, everyone! This two doesn't look like they're about to finish gossiping yet.

Ginny: *turning to Parvati*Oh you silly! Come here and we'll tell you!

Anna: No, you can't! Hermione will get angry at us and the author didn't tell us to say anything to anyone yet! Okay show's really over!


	6. What did you say!

Breakfast started smoothly. But another weird occurrence happened to Hermione again. She got a new book from an unknown sender again. She searched the book if it's spell-casted free and it turned out to be perfectly safe.

"'Hermione, you got a new book again?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and showed it to her. Ginny looked at the cover and her eyes started sparkling.

"What are you looking at?" Harry peered over Ginny's shoulder to see the book as well. "Oh. Girl's stuffs" he continued eating.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Ginny lifted the book for him to see. He shrugged and agreed with Harry silently.

"This is exciting! Who gave it to you?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I really don't know. Even the _Making him fall _book, I don't know." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Do you think someone likes you?" Ginny tapped the book for some signs of the sender but found none.

"I don't think so" Hermione contemplated. "Well let's just ask the book, shall we?" She opened the book and she smelled scents such as a new parchment, strong male scent and faint pink smokes followed. Those people who were near her got bothered by the smoke and looked at her. Hermione seemed too entranced by it. The first page consisted of how to use the book. The succeeding pages were blank.

_Book of Love _

When asking the book, be sure to be specific with your question.

Sometimes, you really don't want to know the answer to your question so it's best to leave it if you're unsure.

The book isn't really that accurate so never depend on it. After all, honesty is the best policy.

The one who asked the question is the only one who can read it.

Have fun!

"Let's ask now!" Ginny said, waiting for Hermione speak up. Hermione nodded and asked the first question that was brewing on her mind.

"Do I know who's giving me these books?" she asked and turned to other pages. After a second, there was a clear and neat handwriting that's written in a pink ink. It read, "_Yes_"

"What does it say?" Ginny asked. Hermione told her the answer. "Oh. Ask now who the sender is!"

"Who gave me this book?" Hermione asked intently then turned the book to another page. She frowned at the answer.

"What did it say?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"It was a secret that the book cannot say" Hermione said with a frown and tucked the book in her bag. Breakfast was over and they're now going to their next class.

"Let's see more of that book later. See you!" Ginny said as they departed.

Hermione had her Arithmancy so Harry and Ron weren't with her. On her way, she saw Pansy staring at somebody with tearstained eyes and then realized that Pansy was staring at her—or rather in her direction. She looked for that certain someone and then straight ahead, causing her to bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Granger" Draco said and walked away.

Hermione regained herself and looked at Pansy but she was nowhere to be seen. Shocked by the Slytherin's unusual behavior, she headed to her class. She sat at the back of the room for a change. She was too bothered by Pansy and she didn't know why. She wasn't exactly friends with the pug-faced but she was a human being as well. Looking at Pansy's background, she didn't really have that many real friends and she only stuck herself to Draco.

"What's her problem?" Hermione voiced out her thoughts unconsciously.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Zacharias Smith, a handsome young man who was her seatmate, asked. He was no longer annoying as he was before and he's now fully changed. If he wasn't a git before, Hermione would've fallen for him by now. Unfortunately, she's now in love with Draco so no more Zach.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Hermione blushed.

"I just noticed that you're not taking notes like before and you've been staring off into space. If you have problems, you can tell me" he said sincerely. Hermione felt affection for him for his concern.

"Oh it's nothing" Hermione smiled. There was something wrong and she hasn't forgotten all about it.

_Remember about the letter? It doesn't go unnoticed, alright. Let's look again at the time where Hermione was reading the letter, shall we?_

_32_

_Few minutes after, on the Gryffindor table, another owl swooped near Hermione's plate. She wondered where it came from because the Daily Prophet was delivered to her along with the other owls awhile ago. She gave the owl some treats and unfolded the letter._

_**You're a veela. **_

_The words were gone when she blinked her eyes. Hermione was about to tear it apart but as if it was reading her mind, another sentence formed on the second line of the parchment._

_**You don't believe me? Care to explain what you feel about Draco? I know your secret.**_

_She wanted to crumple the letter. It was utter rubbish. She can't be! She's a mudblood, after all. Another sentence formed again after the second sentence disappeared._

_**Have fun. Until then. **_

_And that's when she told everything to her friends. She knew something was wrong but it couldn't possibly. Both her parents were muggles so the veela part just can't be. She just need some people to try it on and prove that she isn't._

"Hey Zach, I just thought…" Hermione started. The class has just ended and everyone was gone, leaving only the two of them in the classroom. "If you can help me with something"

"Anything, Hermione" came Zach's answer.

"Please don't be offended. I just need it for an experiment." Hermione said and started leaning. Zach knew what she was implying so he did the same. The moment that their lips touched, Hermione felt herself panicked. She read in the other books that when you're a veela, having extreme physical contact with other than your mate will hurt you. She did felt as if a shock jolted in her body but only for a few seconds. She also thought about how Draco would react if he knew about this.

"You got your answer?" Zach said after a moment. Hermione nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks" she looked down and ran away from the classroom. She needed to know if he was her mate. "_Is it just possible? It can't be…_" Hermione thought.

She went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to clear her thoughts first. But to her dismay, someone was already in there. She went inside silently and saw Moaning Myrtle talking to someone.

"I know how it feels," Said Moaning Myrtle in her sympathetic voice. "Loving someone who doesn't even notice you"

The girl continued sobbing. "I… tried… but he just wouldn't look at me that way…"

"I once fell in love too. He was a fine young man. His name was Tom…" Myrtle replied.

The girl stopped crying at once. "You fell in love with You-Know-Who? B… But he hates you! You're a muggleborn!"

Moaning Myrtle started crying and flying everywhere. Hermione hid herself under one of the sinks. Gladly, no one noticed her.

"Yes! I secretly harbored feelings for him but he just wouldn't see me as anything except filth!" wailed the ghost.

"I know how it feels" the girl cried as well. "But for me, it isn't filth. It's being seen as nothing but a slut"

Hermione wanted to talk to the girl, not that she was being nosy but when the girl turned sideways, it revealed none other than, Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione decided to stay out for now. Pansy wouldn't want her company anyway and she needed to find Draco for now. That's it; set your priorities first. But she was distraught with the news about Moaning Myrtle. Falling in love with Voldemort when he only does is lie and kill is beyond insanity. She mentally listed it to her mind's secrets list and never to tell anyone. Girls are girls and secrets are secrets. It wasn't even hers to share anyway.

After looking almost all over Hogwarts for Draco, she found him alone at the Astronomy Tower. He was sleeping peacefully that she didn't make any noise as she approached him. She peered at him consciously. Just looking at him made her feel almost complete.

_Is it really possible? Veela? Hermione? It just doesn't go with the same sentence. _

She was kneeling in front of him. He shifted on his sleep and opened his eyes blearily. When he saw Hermione straight in the face, he literally jumped.

"Merlin Granger! What are you doing here?" he said, looking as if he's seen a ghost.

"I... Uhh.. Nothing!" Hermione laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping when you so rudely interrupted me" Draco snapped. He felt guilty when he saw that her face became crestfallen.

"I guess that's my cue to go now…" Hermione said, completely forgetting why she came here in the first place. She turned on her heels and walked away.

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered.

* * *

><p>Ana: My, my! What in the world is happening? First Hermione became a veela? And what's with unDracoish's behavior? There are plenty of secrets we have yet to unfold so stay tuned guys!<p>

*Draco strutted inside. The camera was now focused on him and many viewers were giggling at the sight of him without him knowing that the show is actually live*

Ana: What a surprise! The Slytherin prince's here! To what do we owe the pleasure?

Draco: Delete the last part. No one should ever see that. I'll hex you if you don't.

Ana: Woah! You wouldn't be saying that when we're actually LIVE! Say hello audience!

The curtain that hid the audience snapped open and they all clapped. Draco became conscious and stiff on his place.

Ana: Sorry Draco, dear. We can't delete it. You have to understand that some things should be revealed.

Draco: Yeah whatever. *walks away with confidence*

Ana: This is Special Interview 101 and not 'Walk away show'! Slytherins and their style *walks away as well*


	7. Show time!

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

"Did Draco really apologize awhile ago?" Hermione thought to herself. She's been lying in her bed since the accident happened. She took the book of love out and started to ask questions that's been bothering her.

_'Did he really apologize awhile ago?'_

_-'Asking the same question you asked awhile ago, eh? See for yourself.'-_

"You're not helping!" Hermione whispered. It was now sleeping time but some were still awake and listening to the radio. And when I say sleeping, it means that that certain someone isn't snoring loudly anymore. (She paid me galleons just to say that.)

'Why did he apologize?'

_-'Maybe because it was the most appropriate thing to do?'-_

'Why must you answer a question with a question?'

-'I don't know?'-

"Ugh! This book is killing me!" Hermione said, exasperated. "Fine! Be that way." She wasn't really in the mood to sleep now so she opened her radio. She forgot the latest password so she asked Lavender who was listening intently to the radio.

"What? Hermione Granger had forgotten something?" Lavender was too shocked.

"I'm not perfect, Lavender. I tend to forget things like a normal girl would. Why don't you just give me the number?" Hermione said, clearly not in the mood.

"Oh. Sorry. It's 09277" Lavender had the grace to feel embarrassed.

"-And that was Pure love by Mimi. Oh! Look at the time! Let's move on to our midnight talks" Popo said as if he was smiling the entire time. "Nick shall explain about our midnight talks for those neophytes who just listened."

"We aren't kids anymore alright so we will have a little adult program. This is called the midnight talks for some reason. And I think everyone got the hint so let's get on with it. Our first caller would be..." Nick said and it was like hearing a line being directed to the station and somebody was talking.

"Hi" a shy voice said.

"Hello! What's your code name, my dear? Popo entertained.

"I'm Jojo."

"Do tell us about yourself, Jojo. What have you got for us?" Nick said and in an instant, the girl become talkative.

"I'm 18 years old and a little too skinny. Enough about me. Let's be frank. I did it!"

"What did you do? Stole from your dorm mates?" Popo joked.

"No!" Jojo whined. "I did the deed."

"So how does it feel like?" Popo asked. It was like he was used to these kinds of conversations.

"I was hesitant but then he said he want to... And I... You know what happened next. It was quite alright."

"Oh my! This show is embarrassing! How is this related to SexEd?! How could she have told that?" Hermione whispered a little too loudly so she got many shush and 'just listen' for an answer. "And here I though you were all sleeping!"

"No feelings of regret?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Jojo answered.

"And he is the only one in your life?" Nick sure was a griller.

"That's my problem actually. There are two of them. I like him but I'm already in love with someone else. I don't know what to do. The one I love doesn't rally spend much time with me anymore. Being a Ravenclaw sure is hard. I wanted attention from him but the other guy gave it so I gave it a go..."

"Did your partner know that you had another guy in your life?

"Yes"

"You just cheated on your loved one. Do t you think it was immoral of you to find comfort from another hjyst because the other one didn't give you what you wanted? Shouldn't you have just confronted him instead of doing things you know you will regret?" Nick said in a professional voice.

"I know! I want to end it all with him but I can't because I love him too much" Jojo cried hysterically.

"You should be honest with your partner even if it means that he will get mad at you. Be a woman and be responsible for your actions. Who knows? He might forgive you. You wouldn't want him to hear it from others before you could explain yourself, right?" Popo interjected.

"But I think that if you were in my situation, you would also do that right? It's easy to give advice that's hard to do but if it was you in the situation... I think you'd do the same.

"I know! I had a sudden idea. I think..." And that's when the line was cut off.

"Looks like our caller hung up on us!" Nick laughed. "Adrenaline rush?"

"See here everyone. Just because we don't get the things we want, we should do things that ain't right. Let's grow up! Would you like hurting your loved one? The deed isn't a simple thing that you can forget once you sleep. It will haunt you as long as you feel guilty about it. As for the guy, if you loved the girl, you should've waited for he. Don't you think? You can't love someone who's already in a commitment. It would be tempting but try holding back. That's how Hyman mind works in this generation that's why even married couple ends up in heartbreaks. I know it is hard but if he or she is already tied up to someone, muster all your forage to back off. Look for another. Who knows, you might just find the perfect one for you. Not someone you would make lots of effort just to please." Popo explained. After his last word, Hermione fell asleep.

"Talk about someone with lots of experience." Nick grinned. " And that ends the show for today!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been forever since I last updated. So for those who would like to hear my excuse, it's because we transferred to a different place, broke my laptop.. I had to retype this again in my cellphone, which unfortunately just wouldn't budge that I had to do this like a thousand times. Also, I lost all inspiration. I got it back now but for a cause. I'm now dedicating this story to Natsu Xia, my childhood bestfriend. No matter where you are, please be alive :'( Please! I love you! Help me pray for her. She's still missing :( **

**And sorry if there's not a lot of Dramione in this chapter. I think it has more moral in it but I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Thank you. That's all. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
